Proper disposal of waste products generated from human residences, commercial businesses, and industrial processes has become an increasing concern for government officials, business owners, and the public, in general. The process of disposing of waste products generally requires the election of a final location for the waste products. Landfills, which are chosen as the final destination for many waste products, are often filled past capacity, creating health and environmental concerns. Moreover, the placement and location of landfills may be the cause of great consternation among the public and those government officials tasked with deciding such locations. Further, the placement of a particular landfill may cause safety issues due to the possible increase of scavenging animals in the vicinity of the landfill.
In some instances, recycling of certain materials may decrease the amount of waste products ultimately residing in landfills, thus increasing their capacity. Particular materials, when recycled, may also be a source of revenue if sold. However, obtaining useable recycled material from waste products economically and efficiently may be difficult depending on the type of waste product to be recycled, as well as its location.